There Was A Barber and His Baker
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Barker his name was. Benjamin Barker. Now it's Todd...Sweeney Todd...and he will have his revenge. But how will he react when Nellie Lovett starts to threaten Lucy's place in his affections? M for Sex Scenes.
1. Chapter 1 A Midwinter Night's Dream

Chapter 1 – A Midwinter Night's Dream

_Her skirt was up around her waist, her legs wrapped around him as he pressed her against the wall._

_He ground his hips into hers; pressing the long hard length of him against her most intimate parts as his trousers fell around his ankles. He could feel she was already more than ready for him._

_A soft moan escaped her lips as he slid slowly inside her. He couldn't help letting out a low groan of pleasure at the feeling of her wrapped around his cock. She was deliciously wet and tight. _

_He cupped her small, shapely ass firmly in his hands and started to move his body slowly in and out of hers. She gasped softly. Her dark brown eyes were unfocused and her lips were parted._

_She started to move against him, her legs wrapping even more tightly around his waist. He moaned softly as the slick flesh caressed his cock, the friction sending shivers of pleasure up his spine._

_His hands tightened on her ass as he started to increase the pace...thrusting harder, faster, deeper. Her back arched and her head tilted back exposing her slender white throat. He couldn't take his eyes of the vulnerable white flesh._

_He placed a kiss on the arch of her throat, making her sigh softly. He nibbled gently, grazing the soft skin with his teeth. When she seemed to enjoy it he nipped the pale skin sharply, making her gasp. A line of crimson blood snaked down that white flesh. He ran his tongue along her skin, enjoying the coppery taste of blood. _

_She shuddered in pleasure as he licked along her skin, his body still moving rapidly in and out of hers, pinning her hips to the wall with his thrusts. _

_His cock was throbbing, aching for release as he had her against the wall, their bodies meeting hungrily, fiercely. The rhythm of their bodies got harder and faster as they inched closer and closer to climax. So close...so very close_

_Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and a loud clap of thunder._

Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street jolted abruptly into consciousness. It took him a moment to realize that he had been dreaming and that he had been woken up by the thunderstorm that had started to rage outside.

He shot up in bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his body slowly came to realize he was in his bed not in his barber shop...fucking Mrs Lovett against the wall.

His heart started to slow down a bit but his huge erection persisted. It had seemed so real. He could still picture the expression on her face, smell her intoxicating scent, feel her naked skin against his.

Even now he knew he was awake now he couldn't get the dream out of his head. He tried to focus on the wind howling outside the window, the occasional flash of a thunderbolt, the small and rather drab room, the dark shadows in the corners. Anything but the throbbing in his cock.

He was surprised he had dreamed about her that way. Yes he had noticed she was beautiful. Yes he had noticed the way her round creamy breasts were imperfectly concealed by the low necklines of her gowns. Yes he had noticed her soft smooth skin, her large dark eyes, her full pouty lips, her slender waist.

But he couldn't allow himself to be distracted from his purpose. All he wanted, all he needed was to kill the man who had destroyed his family. Besides that he had a wife. His Lucy. His beautiful Lucy. It would feel far too much like being unfaithful.

And yet Lucy was dead. Mrs Lovett...Eleanor...Nellie was here. And he wanted her. Wanted her so badly at this moment he couldn't think of anything else. The ache in his groin wasn't going away. If anything it was getting worse.

He had never wanted to fuck someone so much before. The need was raw and overwhelming.

He groaned as he realized he had only too options. Try to go back to sleep and somehow ignore his raging hard-on or to go into Nellie's room and fuck her senseless. The second option was become more and more attractive by the minute.

God how did she do this to him? No other woman had ever made him lust after her like this. Not even Lucy...if he was completely honest with himself. Lucy had been his childhood sweetheart. He loved her. Always had. Always would. But he had never desired her, wanted her like he wanted Nellie Lovett.

He didn't really make up his mind. His cock made it up for him. He rolled out a bed with a grunt and searched for his trousers. They had to be there somewhere. He quickly found them draped over a chair. He tugged them quickly up his legs and groaned as he forced them over his swollen cock.

Before he could think better of the idea he was out the door and heading down the hallway to Nellie's room. He was angry at himself for letting his cock control his actions but he couldn't stop. This was something he had wanted for a long time even though he had never admitted it to himself.

He slowly slid the door open. A soft shaft of light slid over the bed where Nellie was sleeping. It illuminated the messy brunette curls spread over her pillow, the smooth pale skin of her shoulder and neck, the tops of firm round breasts peeking over the edge of the bed covers. One arm was draped over her body and one hand was resting by her lovely face.

His cock stirred at the sight of her lying there. From the amount of skin showing it was clear she was wearing nothing underneath the covers. She shifted slightly in her sleep. His eyes slid to her breasts as the sheet slid down a bit, exposing one rosy-pink nipple.

He came into the room and started to walk towards the bed. Before he had gone more than a few steps the floorboards creaked loudly under one foot. Her large dark eyes fluttered open. They widened when she saw who was standing in her bedroom. She quickly pulled the covers up to cover her breasts, her pale cheeks flushing slightly.

"Mister T..." she gasped sleepily, sitting up with the covers held in front of her. "Is something wrong?" she asked with a note of worry in her voice. She couldn't imagine what would bring him into her room at this time of night.

"Nothing's wrong... " he said in low hoarse voice, a lascivious smile curving his lips. She blinked in surprise. Was it really Sweeney Todd looking at her that way? Shed almost lost hope he'd ever see her as anything other than a friend and business partner. She loved him...always had...but his heart still belonged to Lucy. She knew that.

Suddenly her eyes fell on the bulge on his pants and her dark eyes got even wider. Clearly it wasn't her heart he was after.

As much as she wanted him she wasn't sure if it would be a good idea for them to sleep together. If she thought he felt the same way she did she wouldn't hesitate but she knew he didn't. He may lust after her but he didn't love her. And the predatory look on his face scared her a bit. She knew fully well what he was capable of.

His eyes were on her breasts. "Don't cover yourself" he said, his voice almost a growl. A look of surprise passed over her lovely face and she let go of the sheet. It slid down her torso to pool around her waist. She blushed slightly as his eyes took in the firm, creamy, rose-tipped globes. He smiled slowly in that lustful, predatory way.

She trembled slightly in fear and anticipation as he slowly advanced on her, that predatory expression still on his pale face. She loved the dark eyes, the wavy black hair with its streak of white...the high cheek bones. God he was handsome...she didn't think she could resist him...not after so long of wanting him to touch her.

He quickly crossed over to the bed and slid along the bed to her. Suddenly his mouth was crushing hers, his hand gliding up her ribcage to cup one of her breasts. She moaned softly into his mouth. Just the feeling of his mouth and hand on her was enough to tighten things low in her body.

The nipple under his hand grew hard as he squeezed and caressed the smooth firm flesh, his lips parting hers as he kissed her fiercely, hungrily, deeply. She could feel how much he wanted her. The intensity of his desire for her took her by surprise. It was undeniably erotic to see what an effect she was having on him. He was having an effect on her too...one that made the slick flesh between her legs tingle and throb.

He rubbed and pinched the nipple mercilessly until he tore a low moan from her throat. He lowered his mouth to the other one, licking sucking and nipping until she gasped in pleasure. The sensation of his mouth on such deliciously sensitive flesh was amazing.

His mouth left her breast and his hands started to tug down his pants. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized it was really going to happen...that he was really going to have her... right then and there. It occurred to her that in the mood he was in he wouldn't take no for an answer...even if she had wanted to say no. Which she didn't. She wanted...needed to have him. Who knew if she'd ever get another opportunity?

It was her turn to stare when his pants slid down his hips, revealing a cock as long straight and hard as any woman could wish for. She couldn't help running her tongue slowly over her bottom lip as she looked at it.

He abruptly pulled the covers away from her lower body, revealing pale, slender, shapely legs and a damp dark patch of curls between them. His fingers brushed the damp curls, feeling how ready she was. He couldn't stop himself anymore.

Sweeney pushed her back on the bed and moved so his body was poised above hers. His lips found the side of her neck. He sucked and nibbled at her neck as he shoved the long hard length of him inside her, making her cry out and writhe in pleasure underneath him.

Both of them were already breathing hard as he started to rock his slender hips, pushing himself deep into her. Her breathy moans reached his ears as she started to move against him, arching her back and rocking her hips. Her large dark eyes were fixed on his, her messy brunette curls spilled over the pillow.

Their hips met hard and fast as they ground their bodies together, soft moans and gasps of pleasure coming from both their throats. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper into her. A low groan came from his throat at the sensation. He had forgotten how good it felt to have a woman...it had been 15 long years since the last time he had slept with someone.

He gripped her hips firmly, angling himself so he hit that spot inside her. Her head tilted back and she moaned her pleasure. Like in the dream his gaze fell on her exposed white throat. He leaned down and licked along the pale smooth skin. She shivered in pleasure.

Suddenly he sunk his teeth into the smooth white flesh, making her flinch. He could feel that it hurt her but was also strangely pleasurable. He bit down until he could taste salty blood. She shuddered again as he licked the blood of her skin and he could tell this time it was from pleasure.

She kissed him fiercely, tasting her own blood on his lips as he continued to move his body in and -out of hers.

The sheets beneath their bodies were rumpled and their skin was slick with sweat as he kissed her back just as fiercely...licking, sucking and nipping at her lips. She combination of his mouth on hers and his cock deep inside her made her moan into his mouth.

He groaned as slick silky flesh contracted around his cock, making his eyes roll back in his head. Suddenly the last of his self control was gone.

He gripped her hips firmly and started to move even faster within her, making her gasp in pleasure. It felt amazing to be to taken so roughly, so passionately. She could feel that warm build up of pleasure between her legs.

She writhed underneath him as she got deliciously close to climax, her body shuddering... spasming around his. He could feel how close she was to having her release.

A few more thrusts brought her...spine bowing... head thrown back...mouth open in a soundless cry as the orgasm rocked though her body.

Her nails raked down his back, leaving scarlet lines in his flesh. It stung but the pain fed into pleasure...pleasure that soon had him moaning....back arching, body stiffening as he finally had his release.

He collapsed exhausted on top on her, their bodies still joined together, both of them breathing heavily. Their bodies were shaking slightly in the aftermath of such intense pleasure.

She sighed happily as he rolled off her with a satisfied groan. "Bloody hell love..." he said in a dry but satisfied voice, "...you fuck even better than you cook." She couldn't help laughing... both at the tone of surprise and the fact he actually liked her cooking. Saying that her pies _had _vastly improved since they had come to their...business arrangement.

He gave her a affectionate kiss on the forehead before slipping under the rumpled covers to fall asleep.

Nellie Lovett went to sleep with a smile on her face that night...and slept better than she had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2 To Bake Or Not To Bake

Chapter 2 – To Bake or Not To Bake

Nellie Lovett's rolling pin swished back and forth as she pounded the dough that would soon cover the pies waiting to go in the oven.

The faded, dark gray rather worn dress she always wore when baking was streaked with flour. There were traces of flour on her pale slender arms and beads of perspiration on her forehead. It was always warm in the bakehouse.

Her hair was as usual scraped up in a sexy messy brunette tangle. As was also usual her full round creamy breasts were threatening to escape the low cut dress. Her pale delicate face wore an expression of intense concentration as she worked.

She couldn't help humming softly to herself as she rolled and pounded the dough . For once she was in a great mood. Last night she had finally got to have her beloved Mr T. She had loved him ever since he was Benjamin Barker but she had never thought she would get the opportunity to have him all to herself.

It had certainly taken her by surprise when he had turned up in her bedroom in the middle of the night. He had never shown any sign of noticing her that way.

He sure had noticed her last night she thought, her fingers going unconsciously to the tender flesh on the side of her neck where he had bitten her. A grin spread over her face as she remembered how very good it had been. She hadn't even known it could be like that. It had been just perfect. She had slept soundly all night and woken up smiling.

Mr T hadn't been there when she woke up but that was fine. She hadn't expected him to stay all night...and she was sure he had things to do. Customers that needed a shave. She hadn't seen him all morning but she would bring him up his lunch later.

Suddenly large masculine hands slid around her waist and she could feet hot breath in the back of her neck. She jumped slightly. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"Good morning Mrs Lovett" Sweeney Todd whispered huskily in her ear. His deep sexy masculine voice sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. God – he was so irresistible. All he had to do was speak to make her melt.

"Morning Mr T" she said brightly, looking over her shoulder at him with a smile. "Sleep well love?" he said, his voice slightly teasing. Her smile widened and her cheeks colored slightly. "Like a baby love" she said cheerfully.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her on the mouth, pressing the front of his body into the back of hers. Her head tilted to face him and her hand went to the side of his face, leaving a trace of flour on his cheek. His firm soft lips met hers in a deep hungry possessive kiss she could feel in the pit of her stomach. It told her he wanted her again this morning even though he had only had her last night.

Just the thought of having him again...of having all that lovely hard length inside her again... was enough to tighten things low in her body. She loved him so much...wanted him so much. His hands stroked her sides as his lips caressed hers.

He broke the kiss, pulling back with a lascivious grin. She turned around to face him, leaning on the edge of the table, his hands still resting loosely on her waist.

"How long are those pies going to take?" he asked teasingly. Her eyes skimmed down the line of his body...down the gray barber's coat to the dark stripey pants. She was surprised and rather gratified to see that there was already a bulge there.

"It depends..." she purred seductively, nibbling enticingly on that pouty bottom lip. "On what?" he said huskily, taking half a step closer to her. She was almost pressed between him and the table. She knew she should really get on with the pies...but how could she resist him? He was already so hard... so eager for her...

Suddenly she felt unusually bold. She leaned in so her lips were right by his ear and whispered "On how fast you can make me come..."

Heat filled his dark eyes at her words and he jerked her to him, pressing his body against her and crushing her luscious mouth with his. She moaned very softly into his mouth...winding her arms around his neck.

He trailed passionate kisses down her jaw...her slender white neck...her collarbone. Kisses that made her head droop back and a soft sigh of pleasure escape her lips.

His lips found the exposed tops of her breasts and he kissed them, making her sigh again. He nipped, licked and sucked at the tender skin until her sighs became soft moans of eagerness and impatience. It was clear she wanted him to put more than his mouth on her.

Soon he had her on her front, bent over the table. The fact he was in too much of a hurry even to take the time to undress her only increased her arousal. She didn't think she could wait that long either.

He yanked the skirt of her dress up until it was bunched around her waist, revealing silky red and black striped bloomers. He slid them quickly down to reveal her small round peachy bottom. The sight of her pale smooth naked flesh increased both the throbbing between his legs and his impatience.

She looked mischievously over her shoulder at him as he fumbled with his pants. The look in her eyes was hungry as he finally released his aching cock.

He gripped her hips firmly and brushed the tip of him against the warm silky wetness between her legs. She shuddered in pleasure. "Please...Mr T..." she gasped.

His grip on her hips tightened and he groaned deeply as he slid just the tip of him inside her. She was so wet...and so very tight. He had to fight for each delicious inch. She couldn't help moaning softly at the sensation of him pushing himself inside her when she was so tight. Shudders of pleasure went through both their bodies as he slowly slid all the way inside.

By the time he was in her as deep as he could go, he could feel her body starting to open up for him. Soon he was able to thrust inside her. Slick silky flesh caressed his cock as he started to move slowly and smoothly in and out of her, moaning softly at the sensation.

Her lips were parted and her large dark eyes were on unfocused from pleasure as she started to rock her hips back to meet his, increasing the pleasurable friction for them both. Her soft gasps and moans mingled with his as he took her...with long slow deep stokes that perfectly hit that spot inside her.

The rhythm of his thrusting got gradually faster...rougher....deeper as he started to lose control. Each thrust jarred her hips and tore a soft moan from her throat. Her responsiveness spurred him on, the throbbing in his cock increasing in intensity every time he pushed his body into hers.

Warm wet flesh contracted around his cock, making his back arch and his eyes roll back into his head with pleasure. Dear god she felt amazing wrapped tightly around his cock.

She really was the sexiest, most alluring woman he had ever had the pleasure to meet. He loved her petite pale curvy body...the sounds of pleasure she made as he had her...that eager way she responded to him. She was so different to Lucy...dark where the other one was fair...warm where the other one was cool...passionate where the other one was restrained. Lucy would have never said "On how fast you can make me come."

The pulsing warmth between her legs increased with every moan that escaped his kissable lips…every shuddering gasp … every deep, rapid thrust between her legs. She could feel him losing control, body shuddering, hips writhing as he fought to keep his rhythm steady.

Her body spasmed, arched, danced against his as she got teasingly...deliciously close to her climax. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted….needed…exactly how to build up the pleasure until till she was aching for release.

Suddenly she felt a stinging pain in her shoulder. He had sunk his teeth in. She was so far gone the pain fed into pleasure…pleasure that bowed her spine and lifted her upper body off the table. She bucked…writhed…screamed her pleasure as she came…his teeth still set firmly in the flesh of her shoulder.

He released the smooth pale skin from his mouth as the final echoes of the orgasm made their way through her body, a line of crimson blood snaking its way down her skin.

She felt him shudder and stiffen behind her as he came deep inside her, his deep groans of pleasure and appreciation filling her ears.

He withdrew with a groan to half collapse on the table beside her. When she could move she got up and sat on the table. They exchanged lustful, satisfied looks.

"This kind of carry on is going to be bad for business…" she said with a cheeky grin. "…I can tell."


End file.
